


Stay the Night (Discontinued)

by Ray_the_Ravenous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Avengers Tower, Hurt Stephen Strange, Injury, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_the_Ravenous/pseuds/Ray_the_Ravenous
Summary: Stephen comes to the avengers tower injured.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Stay the Night (Discontinued)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long ass time ago and it wont be finished not now nor ever. it's really bad and rushed, but I felt like it could still be uploaded.  
> Can be read as a one-shot.

Tony Stark considered himself quite good at reading people, in fact most of the time he could tell what others where thinking or feeling almost at first glance. This ability was of great help of course, as a successful businessman, being able to read your opponents emotions was a hell of an head-start.

Tony Stark considered himself a really socially skilled person.

But then something made him question his own abilities. He met Stephen Strange.

Tony met the sorcerer for the first time in New York. The first impression of the man hadn't been the best, in fact he considered Stephen a haughty asshole that was way too full of himself.

Yet Tony could tell that there was something more.

Something that the doctor was keeping hidden, almost like he was afraid of showing it to the rest of the world.

Stephen Strange was a mystery and Anthony Stark was determined to solve it.

Months passed from what happened on Titan, and everyone was trying to keep up the impression that everything was fine.

The Compound was filled with calm conversations and quiet nights, eventually broken from seemingly endless nightmares.

Everyone was trying to recovery both physically and emotionally from what had happened, and they had a sort of silent agreement that a few calm and uneventful months were exactly what they needed.

Tony was chilling in his workshop, trying to put down some new blue prints for a future project.

Working, strangely enough, helped him relieve the stress from past events and made miracles when it came to keep his mind clear.

A sudden crashing noise woke him up from his trance-like state and he abruptly stood up, alarmed.

His heart raced and in his mind swirled a million thoughts per second.

Trying to stay as silent as possible, Tony peered out of the room, and immediately sighed with relief

at the sight of a familiar red Cloak, that calmed his already racing mind and shuddering breath.

But anxiety took instantly relief's place when noticed the owner of said Cloak curled on himself with a labored and pained breath.

“Strange? You alright?” he asked already walking towards the wizard, concern lacing his voice.

Stephen flinched in surprise and looked up with cold blue eyes full of an emotion Tony couldn't quite put a name on.

“Ye-Yeah I-I'm Fine” He said trying to stand on his feet, loosing balance almost immediately.

“whoa, easy there. You look far from fine in my opinion Doc” Tony caught him.

“I'm Perfectly fine on my own Stark, and I certainly don't need your help.” the wizard spat.

“well sorry your Highness, next time I'll find you barging in my property without knocking, which is very rude of you by the way, I'll leave you there in a pool of your own-”

Tony stopped his rambling when felt something warm and sticky running down the hand that was supporting the sorcerer.

“-Blood?” he said in a questioning tone, while looking down his hand, dripping with Stephen's blood.

“No shit Sherlock, I wonder how you survived on your own all of this years” the doctor harshly replied, swiftly escaping from Tony's supporting embrace.

“ It's just a minor scratch, nothing I can't handle, thank you” he spat.

Tony couldn't believe his ears. For once he was trying to offer his genuine help to the other man (that very much needed by the way, finally noticing the state of the wizard) and he was getting pushed away like this?!

“No way Dumbledore, if this is a minor scratch then I'm fucking Snow White, and last time I checked I haven't become a beautiful princess yet, so you better give an explanation for all of this.”

“oh please, I don't owe you any kind of explanation” Stephen let out a snort, and instead of answering turned around and started to walk away, just to fall on the ground a few steps later clutching his side, hissing in pain.

“ That's it, I'm Taking you to the Med bay.” Tony said determined, already trying to lift the taller man.

“I told you, I-I-m fine” Strange slurred with heavy eyelids, slowly losing consciousness from the copious blood loss.

“Sure,sure Stephanie, but now it's better if we take a look at your “scrape” shall we? Jesus you're staining my floor with your magical blood, if that thing doesn't come off I'll have you cleaning it yourself”

Tony slid an arm around Stephen's waist and tried to make the sorcerer lean on him. It wasn't exactly the easiest task considering that the doctor was at least 5 good inches taller than him.

Stephen tried to gather all of the strength he had left and put an arm around Tony's shoulders.

“hey, hey stay with me Doc, I don't want to carry your sorry carcass around this place. Just keep your eyes open”. Tony started to walk towards the infirmary with a injured wizard leaning on his shoulders.

Tony struggled a lot, but they finally managed to reach the Med bay and helped Stephen on one of the many infirmary beds.

The wizard finally moved his scarred hand away from the bleeding wound, revealing a irregular deep gash on his side.

“this will definitely need stitches” He panted out “ care to get me a first aid kit and some clean gauzes?” he glanced up to Tony, that was staring shocked at the wound with a mixture of horror and disbelief painted on his face, like he had never seen a injury before.

“Stark, are you still there? I need that stuff now” The doctor said in a imposing tone that snatched out Tony from his racing thoughts.

“Ye-Yeah. The kit. Of course. On my way” and with that disappeared to find the medical supplies.

He returned a few moments later with the flashy red box of the first aid kit in his hands.

“Thanks” strange murmured, already busying himself with thread and needle.

“is there anything I can do to help?” Tony asked almost hopeful.

Stephen glanced at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Can you pass me the bandages?” He finally asked.

“Sure” Tony quickly grabbed the clean bandages from the red box and gave them to the other man who took them, without even looking up.

Tony couldn't stop staring at Stephen's hands.

They were scarred and trembling, but were doing a good job non the less, giving away traces of his past life as surgeon. His expression focused, hard eyes clinically scanning over the open skin. He couldn't even imagine how much losing such an important part of yourself would hurt. Or did he?

“-Tony?” the man was snatched from his thoughts again. “Are you alright? You keep spacing out.” Stephen asked with a concerned expression. “Uh?- No I'm-I'm fine? Wait are you seriously asking me if I'm fine? Have you looked at yourself?” tony asked in disbelief.

Strange just snorted and finished to patch the wound up.

An awkward silence grew between the two of them, and Tony unable to bear it for much longer, broke the silence.

“So...can you tell me what happened?”

Stephen although reluctant finally answered“There was an attack at the Sanctum. Usual Business, nothing me and Wong couldn't handle” he said.

“If it was just usual business why are you hurt then? And why are you here?” Tony asked ,too curious now to even consider the wizard's privacy.

Now that he thought about it why would Strange come at the Compound of all places?

After a few moments of tense silence the doctor finally spoke up

“I was ambushed. “ He sighed “This was the first place that came to my mind, and I just opened a portal as quick as I could. You know the rest” Stephen answered with a long and heavy exhale, and with something close to shame in his eyes.


End file.
